Guardian
by Blake The Black Dragon
Summary: horrible past, conspiracy, supernatural, Lunatics, and more. This is what I must go through just to see that my little sister will be safe. well I guess I have to start somewhere and that's here. I will get her out of SAO alive even at the cost of my own life because I am her Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks I'm back with a new name (well I just added Blake to the name) and a new story. I scraped the two other stories sorry if anyone was hoping to for me to continue them. I didn't like them and I will redo them in the future but for now I'll work with what I got going here.**

**So if you can guess this is going to be a brother sister type of story again. Yes another. I have been working on this story for awhile now and gave it to one of my friends and she loved it so I thought what the hell I might as well continue it. I have 2 chapters already typed up so I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

My name is Jake and my life is fucked up. When I was 8 I was with my father in his car. We were going to the pharmacy to pick up medicine for my mother. I don't remember much of that event. I remember seeing another car then everything else goes black. I awake in the hospital with my older sister next to me. She told me we were in a car accident . When I asked about dad she started to cry hard. She told me he had died in the car. I couldn't believe that be had died. I didn't cried . I asked about how mother was. She told me that she was getting checked by doctors because she was feeling sick. That day I learned I was going to be a big brother. I eventually was released and life tried to return to normal but without dad and mom pregnant we were living off of borrowed money. When my little sister was born if was the happiest day of my life and I got to name her. Sarah. After that mom immediately went to find a job to pay back all the money we owed. We were in charge of taking care of our new little sister. Things started to look good for us we had paid back most of the people we borrowed money from. But fate had a different plan for us. On my eleventh birthday we had went to the store to buy me a gift whatever I wanted. We get there and right when we are about to pay the store is robbed by three men. They toss us all in to a room and one of the robbers watched us. Sarah starts to cry and the robber starts to get angry. He starts yelling at our mother. Ye yells out "shut that brat up or I'll have to do it myself ". My mom tries her best to quite down Sarah but she couldn't. The man grew even more annoyed and yelled "Fine if you won't shut it up I will". He grabbed Sarah and pushed our mom to the floor. He put the gun to Sarah's head and we were petrified. My sister and I just sat there and watched. Then our mom jumps up and bits the man's arm. He dropped his gun and it skidded towards me. He throws my mom to the floor and my sister gets up and tries to grab Sarah from the man's arms. I just sat there like a coward and watched as my family fought that mad man from killing my sister. The man let go of Sarah making Ann fall back with Sarah in her arms. He grabs a knife from his pocket. He jumps at my mother. With Ann busy recovering from her fall and holding her Sarah in her arms and me petrified nobody else was wanted to help my mother as she tried to hold back the knife wielding man. She couldn't hold him back as he stabbed her in the stomach. I watched as I saw my mother fall to the ground bleeding Heavily. The man turned around getting ready to harm both my other sisters. " You shouldn't have done that now I-" "BANG" a gunshot goes off. I was holding the man's smoking gun. I had unconsciously grabbed the gun and fired it. I , I killed a man I thought over and over as the gun fell from my hands and I fall to the floor. I don't remember much after I fired the gun. I know that my mom had lost a lot of blood and died on her way to the hospital. My life had fallen apart we were now orphans. He were at our house and new that they will probably separate us in the orphanage. My sister didn't want us to separate so she packed up our stuff and we all left. I had been in shock for a few days so I don't remember where she took us. I remember waking up one day laying in a bed. I found both Sarah an Ann lying in a separate bed. A man named Andrew had taken us in. He was a tall African looking man from America. cared for us for a good bit. We grew up with him and he became like an uncle to us. We were forced to raise Sarah on our own. I had gained a fear of guns and was always afraid every time I saw one. Eventually my sister took me to a gun range and made me get over my fear of guns. It worked. But when our life started to get better I grew further from my two sisters. My older sister started to take on kendo and I started to play guitar. I hardly ever saw them I always thought that since I was a murderer and a coward for not helping our mother sooner. When Ann turned 18 she got a job as a bartender for Andrew. After a couple of months of saving her paychecks we moved out of Andrew's house and into a small two bedroom one. Life was good for them but hell for me. Finally on my 17th birthday Ann said she had enough. She came into my room and started yelling at me saying why I was ignoring them why I never talked to them. She said that Sarah started to think that she had done something wrong that made me ignore her. I finally broke down and told her. I told her that I felt like I wasn't worth being a big brother. She hugged me and we stayed like that for awhile. We talked she told me about how her kendo practice was going. She said that she uses two Shinai in a backwards grip interested I asked how her training was going. She said that there was a guy there named Kirigaya Kazuto. He also used two shinai as well and he was the only she couldn't beat in a match. We talked back and forth for a while talking about her kendo training and my music. She then said they were having a party at Andrew's coffee shop/bar and that Sarah was over there now. I headed to Agil's shop while Ann said she had to go pick up my birthday present. I remember arriving at his shop and having a bad feeling in my stomach. We waited for her for hours. She never returned. I was worried. I didn't want to bury another family member. I went to looking for her. I searched everywhere I could think of. I then I heard a scream come from a direction of an ally way. I went towards it. What I saw there was something that still haunts me in my dreams. On the floor was my sister lying in a pool of her own blood. I remember falling to my knees and cry out loud. It looked like someone stabbed her multiple times in the stomach. She had a giant box next to her. I had ignored it and sat there crying for hours holding my now dead sister. I remember the cops showing up and that's it. I awoke the next day in my bedroom at our house. I now had the responsibility to take care of my little sister. I couldn't ignore her any more. I had gone to her room and found her curled up in a ball with tear marks on her face. I went up to her and tried my best to comfort her. We held a funeral with just Andrew, Sarah and I. As a tribute to her Sarah and I both took up kendo. I tried to match her style of fighting although it was hard because I never saw her fight I was able to learn how to use to shinai in a reversed grip. I also took up archery. I never stopped playing music I just continued to listen and play music. After I finished High school I got a job at Andrew's bar as entertainment and bartender. Sarah had decided to join the schools local kendo team. She was excellent at kendo and soon became one of the top two members of their team. After a 3 months of getting used to our new life without Ann, which was hard, A man by the name of Kayaba had apparently taken noticed on our tragic life and sent an invitation letter to his new game and system. I was going to decline his offer but Sarah wanted to try it out.

It has been three months since then and I am now driving my car on my way to pick up Sarah from kendo practice. I arrived at the school and I waited outside for her. After a while I grew bored of waiting and decided to get down and look for her. I have never been inside their dojo. usually she's outside waiting for me. As I neared the door I could hear the clashing of shinai. I open the door and see a man with black hair and wielding two shinai in his hands facing off against a girl with short black hair. I could see a girl with silver hair that falls just above her shoulders. I smiled I guess Sarah has to referee this match. I just sat back and watched the fight. I could see that the guy was easily holding his ground and I could tell he was just playing around with her while the girl was giving it her all. Finally in on swift motion he dodged an attack aimed for his head and he swung both his shinai. one going for the throat and the other for her left wrist.

"Kote-Bu, Tsuki-Bu" Sarah yelled as the matched ended. I start to clap. All three heads turn towards me.

"Oniisan, I didn't know you were here already. Your pretty early" she said

I laugh "Do you know what time it is it's already afterschool" I said

"Whoa I guess this match lasted longer than I thought sorry" She said

"It's okay that was an interesting fight just now" I said as I walked over to them.

"These is Kirigaya Suguha and the other guy is her brother K-" " Kirigaya Kazuto" I said cutting off Sarah. "Umm, Do I know you" He asked "No but you knew my sister Ann she said you were the only one she couldn't beat in a duel." I said "I remember now. She was a tough I didn't know she had a brother or sister" he said "Well anyways I better get going. come on Sarah lets go." I said We head outside and enter my car. I start to drive home and looked over to Sarah. She was staring out the window. "What's wrong" I asked "Nothing" She said I had an Idea on what was wrong. "Is It about SAO" I said she seemed to perk up when I mentioned it. "Well today's the official launch of the game and I wanted to play it but" "But you want to hang out with me." I said "You promised to teach me how to play the guitar with the new one you bought for me on my" She said. I smiled "I did didn't I" "Look in the back seat and grab the box" I said she reached back a and brought back the box. "Open it" I said She opens the box and looks shocked. In her hands was the Nerve Gear and a copy of the game SAO "Well I thought since you liked the game so much I might as well give it a try" I said I knew that she was sad that I wasn't able to play with her in the beta. So I sent a letter to Kayaba for and asked for an extra copy of the game and a Nerve Gear. He finally replied back yesterday and sent it to me this morning. "So does that mean you're going to play with me" She said with pleading eyes. I patted her head "Yes I'm going to play with you" I said When we got home she raced out of the car and into the house "Slow down Sarah I don't want you to hurt yourself" I said "Come on hurry up the game is about to launch" She said "Alright, Alright man you sure love this game" I said opening the door "Well Honestly I didn't play much of it because you weren't there so it wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be" She said "Well I hope you know enough to help me get through the basics" I said as I started to set up the nerve gear. "Hurry the game already launched" Sarah said trying to hurry me up. "You can log into the game already I'll be right behind you" I said "Alright my in game name is Artemis" she said as she left to her room After a good few minutes I finally finished calibrating the Nerve gear. I place the nerve gear on my head and laid down on my bed. Now what was that phrase to turn on the system. Oh yea "LINK START" I yelled. My vision goes white for a few seconds then bright colors start to appear. Then a window pops up asking me to log into the game. I enter the password and username. an avatar appears in front of me as well as a message. -please select character- I pick the only one there that I had made last night. I tried my best to match my appearance in the game with my real look in real life. I look at my avatar it looked almost exactly like my real body. standing at 5'8 with bright red eyes and a black buzz cut hair. My character name Apollo after the Greek god. I click the accept button and then I see nothing but white then a message appears Welcome to Sword Art Online

* * *

**Love it Hate it make sure to leave a comment and an OC if you want I might put him or her into the story.**

**c ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so this is second chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts and ideas **

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around me I was surrounded by people and small buildings.** So this is SAO it looks so real **I thought. I started to walk around for a bit till I could find Sarah. I looked for a while until I found her in a plaza near a water fountain. her avatar had blond short blond hair and looked about my height. The only reason I knew it was her was because of her eyes. Not many people have bright beautiful eyes like her. I walked up to her and noticed me.

"So that's an interesting character you made" I said as I walked up to her

"Oniisan, you look the same. you do know it is a game and you can be whoever you want" She said running up to me

"I know but I wanted you to recognize me" I said

I see a message pop up in front of me.

-Artemis wishes to be your friend-

-Artemis wants to add you to her party-

I clicked yes to both of them. Then I see her name and health bar on the top left of my vision underneath my own health bar.

"Apollo, Why'd you choose that name" She said

"No reason I just liked the name" I said

"So what do you want to do now" She asked

"Well I guess go do some hunting and level up" I suggested

"Alright, But do you know the basics of how to activate sword skills." She said

"Yea I read the guide" I said

"THE WHOLE GUIDE" She asked surprised. "That's like 100 pages"

I just shrugged my shoulders. Honestly that book was very detailed on a lot of the mechanics of the game. There is a lot of skills you can have. but there's a difference between sword skills and skills. You can have any number of sword skill but it depends on how much you trained. You can only have five skills now but can unlock 1 slot for every 10 levels.

"So do you mind me asking which skills you picked" She asked

"One-handed straight sword, Dual Blades, Acrobatics, searching and hiding" I said

"Dual blades? You do know using duel blades won't allow you to use sword skills" She said

"I know" I replied

"Now do you mind me asking what you picked" I asked

"Archery, one-handed dagger, Acrobatics, Searching and hiding" She replied

"Archery? I thought you hated it" I asked

"I don't hate it I just never got the hang of it" She replied

"So I guess we have to stop by a shop and pick up a bow for you." I said

"I guess so" She said shrugging her shoulders.

we headed off to a shop to find Sarah a bow. We found a shop and I waited outside. I had a few minutes for myself to think. Ever since I logged on to the game I've felt an unease in my stomach. I haven't felt like this since... It might just be me being paranoid. I can't tell her my true reason for playing this game. I finally have a chance to find him. My thought were cut off as Sarah came out of the shop with a smile on her face and a bow strapped to her back.

"I'm ready lets go hunting" She said and off we went.

We finally reached the plains. Located there a many boars. these are probably the weakest things in the entire game. We got started on leveling. With my skill in kendo I was able to easily kill the boars. Sarah was doing good on her own. She was taking out just as many boars as I was from long distance. After a good bit of hunting we stopped and looked at our levels we had both leveled up 3 times. I put my points into speed, attack, and defense the rest of my point I evenly put into strength and dexterity. The sun was starting to set and Sarah and I sat atop a small hill.

"It's amazing how real it looks doesn't it Oniisan" She said

"Yea it does" I replied

"I beat Big sister would have loved this game" Sarah said sadly

I stopped staring at the sky and looked at her. She looked so much like our mother, from the way she acted and talked. She even had a few traits from Ann like her never give up attitude. I pat her had

"I beat she would" I said quietly. I check the time and noticed we've been in the game for a long time.

"Hay let's log out and eat dinner and then I'll teach you how to play guitar" I said pulling up my menu to look for the log out button.

"sure " She said opening her menu

"Um where's the log out" I asked

"It should be right here" She said clicking the spot where it should have been

"Well it is the first day there's bound to be a few bugs" She said

"I hope your right" I mumbled mostly to myself

Then In the distance we heard what sounded like gongs.

"I wonder what that could be about" I asked

"I don't know but I think we'll find out soon enough" I said

All of a sudden a white light engulfs us both and we are teleported to the center of the town. I look to my right and see Sarah next to me.

"Are you okay" I asked

"Yea" Was all she said

That was a forced teleportation. Only a GM is allowed to do that. I looked around and saw many players being teleported as well. I wonder what's going on. I didn't have to wait long as the sky became blood red as a WARNING sign appeared all over the sky. Then a red liquid started to seep out. It then started to form a giant cloaked figure. The figure then spoke

"I am Kayaba Akihiko Welcome Players to my world."

My world this can't be good

"Now as many of you have noticed there is no logout button, This is not a bug but a feature added to the game. There is also no second chance no extra life no respawn when you die her you die in real life. The same goes if someone from the outside tries to disconnect you from the game"

What that isn't possible. No it is the game is connected to our heads. The transmitter in the Nerve Gear can emit a powerful microwave destroying our brain. I could hear several Shouts from people yelling thinking what he was saying was a joke.

"Unfortunately Several friends and family have ignored the warnings and thus 213 players are now gone from both this world and real life."

213 people dead.

"As you can see news reports from around the world are reporting this and the deaths. So you can assume the danger is real" He said as he pulled up news reports

"Now you don't have to worry about the outside world trying to remove the Nerve Gear local law enforcement is now moving your body's to a safe location so you may relax."

"So to make myself clear there is no more revival items when you die simultaneously the Nerve Gear will fry your brains"

Everyone was quiet

"As off now the only way for you all to be free is to compete the game all 100 floors and defeating all the final floor boss"

SAO has 100 floors on each floor there is a boss that players must defeat in order to advance to the next level. The Beta testers only made it to floor 8 in three months. Many people were shouting and saying it can't be done or yelling out he was lying.

"I have sent you all a gift now." He said

A message pops up saying I have 1 new item and a message. I took out the Item first. It was a hand mirror. I looked at my reflection but I didn't see a difference. A flash of light engulfs me and everyone around me. I look at myself and I still look the same. I look over to Sarah and see that she now looked like her real self. She was no longer my height and now had her normal silver hair. I looked into her eyes and saw fear as she fell to her knees. Everyone was now silent.

"I wish you all luck this concludes the tutorial" and with that he disappears.

Everyone was quiet at first but I knew all hell would break loose any minute now. I had to get Sarah and I out of her.

"Sarah get up lets go" I said whispering to her. She wouldn't move. She was stuck like that staring at the floor with fear in her eyes. Then I hear a scream then like I had predicted all hell broke loose.

"Shit" I muttered. I had no time to wait for her to regain her senses. If we didn't get out we might end up getting hurt. I lift her up bridal style and I ran from all the commotion.

I ran for a good bit and stopped in an ally way. I placed Sarah on a bench she was still in shock. I couldn't get her attention.

"DAMM IT SARAH NOWS NOT THE TIME TO BREAK DOWN" I yelled

She just ignored me like I didn't even yell at her. I lean up against a wall and slide down to the ground. I just started to think. **What the hell am I going to do I thought. My only concern now should only be my little sister. Fuck the reason I came in this game for Now all I am going to do is make sure she's safe at all times. but the only way to do that is to get stronger. And the only way to get stronger is to fight and fighting will be putting her in danger.**

As I sat there thinking I could see to figures talking in the distance. I was only able to hear a good bit. the man was talking about heading to a village where it would be safer. That's all I needed to hear as I walked up to the two figures. I could now make them both out. One I recognized right away. It was in my mind no doubt Kazuto. The other was a man I didn't recognize. he had red hair with a red bandanna.

"So Kazuto do you mind two more people tagging along with you to the next village" I said as I came out of the shadows. The two of them looked shocked. Kazuto seemed like he didn't recognize me at first.

"Your Sarah's older brother right." He asked

"Yea that's me but call me Apollo" I said as I went up to him and shook his hand

"Alright but call me Kirito instead" He said

"So do you mind two more tagging along with you" I repeated the question.

he seemed uneasy at first.

"You won't have to worry about me slowing you down I just want to tag along so we can get away from the chaos of this town. and I can easily take care of myself" I said.

"Well alright" he said

"Will you be alright Klein" he said to the red head.

"I'll be fine I was worried about you going out there alone" The man now known as Klein said

and with that he left.

"Who is the other person you're talking about" He asked

"Sarah" I said as I went back to check up on her. I looked at her she still looked terrified but she seemed to have regained some of her senses. I went up to her.

"How are you holding up" I asked

Still no response.

"Listen we're going with Kazuto to the next village okay well be okay all right" I said trying to comfort her. She still didn't respond to me. I just sighed and lifted her onto my back and went back to Kirito.

"Ready" I said

* * *

**he just nods and off we went.**

**So love it hate it leave a comment**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm put up these two chapters for today hope you guys love it. **

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and Ideas**

* * *

We finally Arrived at Horunka Village. On the way over her we weren't meet with much just a few stray wolfs which Kirito to care of. Somehow Sarah fell asleep on the way. I wouldn't blame her it's been a long day. Kirito had said that there was a quest there that gives out an Anneal blade. He said that the quest though was difficult and required patience. You had to hunt little Nepents. despite being called Little Nepent, there is nothing little about this predatory plant that stands a meter and a half tall. Its lower body consists mostly of countless roots that it uses to move around. It has two arm-like vines with pointed leaves attached to either side of its body, just above the roots. The center of its head holds a wide red mouth with viscous liquids dribbling out of it as it opens and shuts. Apparently after awhile a Nepent will appear with a red flower on its head that's supposed to drop the item needed to complete the quest. but if we don't kill it on time it will become a trap where the flower on the head becomes a fruit and when they are attacked they release an odor that will attract all Nepents in the area. I decided it might be worth it to tag along on the quest. He didn't mind but whoever killed the flower Nepent would get the item. I agreed and when we got to the village I had to find an inn for Sarah. When we found one we rented a rooms. I went up to my room and placed Sarah in one of the two beds. I tucked her in and went outside to meet Kirito. He says at night there is a higher chance of finding a Nepent with a flower. We went over to the house that held the quest. When we received the quest and headed to the plains where we would begin our hunt. When we got their we saw a man already there fighting against a couple of Nepents. We stayed behind and watch him take them all out effortlessly. He was a tall muscular man with blond hair and was caring a tower shield and a one-handed sword. His face showed no emotion as he took down multiple enemies.

After slaying the last Nepent he noticed us and raised his sword and shield looking ready for a battle. Kirito and I both put our hands up.

"We mean you no trouble. We're just here to complete a quest" I said

"Is it the secret medicine of the forest" He asked

"Yes" Kirito answered

accepting our answer he lowered his shield and sword as we approached him.

"I take it your here for the same quest" I asked.

"Yes" He said with a monotone voice.

"How long have you been here exactly" Kirito asked

"Since the start of the game I just recently returned to these fields after Kayaba's announcement" He replied nonchalantly

"Wow that long" I said

"If your here to complete the same quest we might as well join parties" I said

Kirito and the man looked at me.

"We would be able to kill them more quickly and we can watch each other's backs. And whoever gets the quest item first gets to keep it no fight no arguments does that sound alright with you guys" I proposed

they both nodded and I sent party invites to the both of them. Their names and health bar both appear in my vision. I looked over the name at my new party member. Heathcliff.

With our new party formed we started farming Nepents for a long time waiting for one to spawn with a flower on its head. I had taken noticed to all our fighting styles. Heathcliff was amazing with his shield not letting any attacks hit him and when one did he made no reaction to it. He seem to keep a calm demeanor even in battle. Kirito's fighting style was different. He was fast and attacked viciously. Moving behind his opponents and delivering killing blows. When I started to fight both Kirito and Heathcliff looked at me strangely. I was fighting with my traditional backwards grip which seemed unusual to them. After awhile of battling we started to fight in a pattern. Heathcliff would grab the Nepents attention and block the first attack and any other attacks then Kirito and I would finish them off quickly. We were following this pattern for hours and hours.

* * *

I leaned against a tree trying to catch my breath. Kirito had his sword struck into the ground and was leaning on it. Heathcliff on the other hand was standing tall and firm he looked like he could still go on fighting for hours. Kirito and I probably could barely handle one in our current condition.

"I-I think w-we should turn in f-for the n-night" I huffed out. Even though we are not using our body's our minds are being put under a lot of strain which means we still need to sleep and right now it was 3 in the morning and we haven't slept since the start of the game.

"I think Apollo's right" Kirito said

Heathcliff just pointed out in the distance. I had to strain my eyes just to see what he was pointing at. It was a Nepent but this one had a flower on its head.

"Is that the damm thing we out here trying to get" I said

"Yes but look closely" Heathcliff said

I looked over to it again. I could see a another Nepent next to it but this one had a fruit on its head.

"A trap" Kirito said

"Yes but if we don't move quickly then the Nepent with the flower will turn into another trap." He said

"Well who's going after it" I asked as I stopped leaning against the tree.

"I can distract the trap and have it follow me and you two can deal with the one with the flower" Heathcliff said

We both nod and headed over to the flower Nepent. As planed Heathcliff had the trap follow him while we handled the one with the flower. But before we attacked the flower one I noticed something behind it. Another trap and a player.

"Kirito wait" I yelled

"What what's wrong" He asked

"Do you not notice the other trap and player behind the Nepent" I said

I see him look closer and he seemed to take notice of the player and trap.

"What's he doing doesn't he know it's a trap." I asked Kirito.

He's eye's seemed to widen as he seemed to realize something.

"He's trying to MPK us" he said

"MP what" I asked confused

"Monster player kill MPK he's going to activate the trap the Nepents can kill us and he can have the item"

"WHAT" I yelled looking back at the player.

He noticed us and smiled as killed the trap and activated his hiding skill disappearing from our vision.

"That idiot he's going to die as well the hiding skill doesn't work on monsters who don't rely on sight" I said

I could hear a bunch of Nepents coming our way.

"We have to get out of here" I yelled

"Right"

We both ran as fast as we could with the adrenaline rush of the possibility of dying. We thought we put good distance from where the trap was activated but 2 Nepents came out of nowhere blocking our escape. I could now hear more coming.  
"DAMIT" I yelled.

"Kill them quickly" Kirito said

But by the time we readied our blades for the first attack more came out from the forest surrounding us.

"Now we're fucked" I said

"I can handle half of them you" He said

"I guess I'll handle the other half." I said and with that we split up each taking up our respected half's.

I rush at the Nepents holding my blade backwards. The first Nepent swings it's vine arm at me. I duck under its attack and about to swing my sword across its body but another vine arm from another Nepent forces me to jump back. I started to dodge vines left and right attacking whenever I get a chance. A vine hits me sending me to the ground. I look up and see multiple vines coming at me.** SHIT I CAN'T DODGE THEM I thought.** As I saw the vines coming at me I just closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable. I never felt the attack I look up and see Heathcliff standing over me with his shield blocking the incoming vines.

"Heathcliff" I yelled in surprise. He looks at me.

"Are you okay to fight." He said

I nod my head.

"Good now get up I don't think these things will let us out of here soon. Our only option is to fight" He said as I stood up from the ground.

"Get ready I'll block their attacks you kill the things." He said

We charge forward Heathcliff blocking all the attacks until we got close to them. I dashed out behind his shield and slashed the Nepents that were closes to me killing them making them shatter into blue pixels then retreating behind Heathcliffs shield and repeated the process. After about a few minutes of doing this I could hear screams in the distance. The poor basterd lasted longer than I thought. I could hear him still fighting. He had it coming to him but it felt wrong to leave him there to die. Damit.

"Heathcliff help Kirito out I have to help that guy" I said not waiting for his reply as I took off dodging incoming vines trying to make it to the basterd who tried to kill us. I got there just in time to. He was on the ground surrounded by Nepents. I saw a vine was about to stab him. I increased my speed and was able to reach the vine cutting it off before it could reach the player.

"Why'd you s-save me" The player asked.

"I can't let someone die if I knew I could have done something on my conscious. Don't get me wrong I still going to be pissed off at you but right know we need all the help if we want to get out of here alive. So what's your name kid" I said as I saw all the Nepents preparing for their next attack.

"Coper" He said getting up from the ground.

"Well Coper can you still fight cause we have to get through a hundred of them to get to my friends over there" I said

"Yes I still have some fight in me" Coper said

"Good because they look like their ready to attack." I said as I rushed at the first one stabbing it before it could attack. I see a vine coming at me from my left. Coper cuts the vine before it reaches me. We sliced our way like that with me killing them and him blocking and cutting vines before they could hit me. We did this over and over again till We finally cut through all the way to where Kirito and Heathcliff were. They seemed to be doing well. Coper and me were able to reach them and we all ended up back to back.

"So I take it this is are MPK'er" Kirito said.

"I can't have a death on my conscious" I said. Not another one at least I added in my head.

"We'll deal with him later right now we have to finish this fight. There isn't any more left coming out of the forest so it's safe to say this is the last of them" Heathcliff said in a calm demeanor.

" I count 40. 10 each. That sound alright to you guys." I said

They all nod and we begin to finish of the last of them.

* * *

**Love it hate it grammer my suck but I try my best**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you love it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas**

* * *

It was now 7 am and I could see the sun rising. We arrived at this village at around 10 pm yesterday and started this quest at level 4. 9 hours and 5 levels later Kirito and I both lay there on the ground on the very fields that tried to kill us both too tired to move. Heathcliff was the only one still able to stand without falling over but he now showed a little bit of tiredness on his eyes. Coper the kid who tried to kill us was sitting down next to us. I was finally able to get a good look at him. He looked young man about 14 years old with slightly long brown hair and had an average height. He was wearing light leather armor and buckler and had a small sword next to him.

During the massacre of the Nepents Heathcliff had somehow spotted a few flower Nepents. He had a total of 5 ovules the quest item. Don't ask me how he was still able to find them in the mist of the battle. He kept one for himself and gave the rest to Kirito and me.

"So what are we going to do with him" Kirito asked looking over Coper.

Coper seem to tense up. Probably afraid we'd do something to him.

"Are you going to use that extra ovule" I asked

"No why" He said

"Can I have it" I asked getting up from the ground even though my body protested against it.

"Sure what are you going to do with it." He asked handing it over to me.

I stood up feeling a bit woozy. I took the ovule and walked towards Coper. I looked at him. He looked scared he had his eyes shut probably waiting for me to attack him or something. I struck out my hand offering him the ovule. He opened his eyes and looked shocked.

"Why are you giving it to me" He asked

"Because I don't want you to MPK anybody else. You can only have it if you promise you won't MPK anybody else" I said

He took the ovule "I promise"

"Good now get out of here and I better not hear about any MPK deaths" I said

with a nod he got up and left.

"Do you really trust him not to MPK anyone else." Heathcliff asked in his normal monotone voice.

"He learned his lesson when he almost died and if we just killed him we would be no better than him or any other PK'ers" I said

I could see Kirito stand up and walk over to us.

"So mind me asking what level we all are now" I asked

"Level 9" Heathcliff said

"Same here" Kirito replied

"Well I guess that makes us the three highest level players." I said

I opened my menu distributed my points and sent a friend request to both Kirito and Heathcliff.

"Just in case you never know" I said

"Very well I guess this is where we go our separate ways then I'm sure we'll see each other in the future" Heathcliff said as he took his leave.

"I'm going to turn in that quest you" Kirito asked

"I'm heading back to the inn. I have to check on my little sister and maybe get some rest" I replied

"Okay I guess I'll see you later" he said and with that we both went our separate ways.

I start to walk back to the inn feeling very tired. All I thought about on the way back to the inn was finally getting to rest. When I finally arrived at the inn I went straight up to my room. on my way I noticed that people are now just starting to arrive at the village. I opened my door to Sarah's and my room. I noticed she was still asleep. At least now I can sleep before she wakes up. I land face first on my bed. Man what a long first day it has been. I thought of the day's events. Then I remember I never read that message I had when Kayaba gave us our hand mirrors. I sit up on my bed and open my menu and look for the message. I find it and found out it was from Kayaba.

**Dear Jake I am truly sorry that I have trapped you and your little sister into this death game after all the tragedy you have been through. I was hoping that you or your sister would not log onto the game but alas you have. So as compensation I will let you in on a secrete. I know you have chosen duel blades as one of your skills and that you are an excellent archer in real life. There are two blades that I think you might be interested in. they are called the Twin Fang blades they level up with the player as well as a bow that also levels up with the user. But what's interesting is the blades. they have a special ability that I don't want to spoil. There is also the best armor you can find in the game with the blades and bow. These all can be obtained by defeating three dragons in a certain order. The first is on floor 9 the second is on floor 15 then the last on floor 13. You must defeat them in that order to find the entrance to the area were these Items are held. Be careful the three dragons are very powerful and are to be dealt with extreme caution. There is also a guardian guarding the entrance to the location of these items. I wish you look at protecting you little sister. Sincerely Kayaba.**

So Kayaba decided to help me out. Although I'm still angry at him I'm glad he gave me some useful information. Oh well I'll deal with that later now I guess it's time for some sleep as I closed my menu and laid back down on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I open my eyes and looked back at an unfamiliar ceiling. Then the events of the previous day and night come back to me. I try to get up but I felt a small figure laying next to me. I look over and see that Sarah had climbed onto my bed and fell asleep next to me. I sit up careful not to wake her up and check the time. 3 AM. Well at least I didn't sleep through the entire day. I looked down at the sleeping girl in my bed and noticed she began to wake up.

"Morning sleepy head" I said jokingly

She looked a bit tired still but look okay otherwise.

"So it wasn't a dream we really are stuck in here" She said quietly

I frowned "Don't worry we'll get out I'll protect you don't be so down" I said

"But It's my fault If I hadn't dragged you into the game w-"

"First off you didn't drag me in here I came here willingly and second it's not your fault never think it's your fault okay" I said as I hugged her tying my best to comfort her.

"Thanks Big brother, you know exactly what to say to make me feel better" She said as she returned the hug and a smile appeared on her face. We stopped hugging and I looked at her.

"Good with that settled let's start leveling you up" I said getting up from the bed.

"I know of a mission that can get you a great blade and I can take that quest as well and give you my blade as well since I use a bow. But the quest is hard and dangerous." She said

"Is it the one where I have to get an Ovule from a Nepent" I asked

"Yea how'd you know" She asked

I took out one of the ovule from my inventory and showed it to her.

"Where'd you get one" she asked shocked

"Kazuto is in here as well he was a beta tester and him and another man named Heathcliff were up all last night trying to get this thing" I explained

"How long did it take you to get it" she asked.

"9 hours" I said

"9 hours I beat you leveled up a good bit what level are you now 6, 7" She asked

"Close 9" I said

"9 you probably had to fight more than 100 of them" She said shocked

"You can say that any whys lets go turn in that quest I have an extra one for you so you don't have to worry about getting it." I said

"Okay" was all she said as we left the inn to the small house that held the quest.

on the way their she asked

"So Kazuto's here to is Suguha here too"

'No just Kazuto but he rather be called by his in game name Kirito" I said

"Okay" was all she said as we headed to the house.

We arrived at the small little house and turned in the quest. We both received the Anneal blade. This blade can be enchanted 8 times.

Enchanting is giving your weapon to a player or NPC blacksmith and have them upgrade it for you if you have the right material. You can chose between sharpness, durability, heaviness, accuracy and quickness. You chose which one of these you want to upgrade and then hand it over to the blacksmith. So somebody could have a sword with 1 accuracy and 2 sharpness or 1A2S for short. Each weapon has a different amount of times you can enchant it but it is possible to fail an enchantment. The more materials you use the higher a chance of success there is.

Once we received our new blades Sarah gave me hers since she felt more comfortable with a blade. I found that strange since she is in kendo and I would have thought she would have been better off with a sword then a bow. Never the less I accepted the blade and now I had two blades so I could now use my duel blade skill. With my new blades we set off into the world to level up and search for items needed to enchant my blades.

* * *

2 and a half weeks have passed since this death game has started and nobody's found the boss room. During the beta it took a week to find the first boss room. I guess this just shows how scared people are of dying. Although people were reluctant to head out and search for the boss there was still a high death count. Over one thousand people had commit suicide. All of them unable to come to terms that this was now reality. I remember watching a poor basterd jump off the edge yelling out that if the reach the bottom the system will no longer register them in the game and would forcefully eject them from the game. He and a 5 others jumped believing him. We all looked over the edge till we couldn't see him. Every one raced to the Monument of life, a big stone wall that had the names of all 10,000 players. When a player dies their name is crossed out and next to it is written how when and where they died. We looked for the guys name and found it crossed out and next to it read "suicide". It sent chills through everyone nobody dared tried to jump off the edge afraid that the man's theory was false. That was over a week ago. Suicides have started to stop and more people started to except this world as reality. Although morale was low that people haven't found the boss room yet considering how fast in the beta the players found it. But a meeting has been called today to discuss about the boss room. Although word was getting around about the meeting I was told by Kirito about it. He said the meeting was being held by a small area near the bank of a lake.

I had a feeling that whoever was hosting this meeting found the boss room and wanted to discuss strategy. Sarah and I have been preparing for the boss battle ever since the first day. Sarah was now level 10 and I was around level 15. I had decided to pick archery for the extra skill slot and Sarah decided to leave her extra skill slot open unable to decide what she wanted. Besides our level our weapons are stronger than before. I now had both anneal blades with 3S4D or 3 sharpness and 4 durability. Sarah had found a hunters bow which was merely an upgraded version of the regular bow that had 6 enchantments. We were able to enchant it 4 times 2A2D or 2 accuracy and 2 durability. We enchanted them from an NPC blacksmith which is more likely to fail then a player. We were lucky he didn't fail once.

As we neared the meeting location I could see a good bit of people had showed up to the meeting. Although I believed most of these players are under leveled they just didn't want to be left behind on the news. There was only one tree standing in front of the lake and several stone slabs that people were sitting on. Sarah and I stood in the back away from the crowed but close enough to hear whoever was going to be speaking. Finally after waiting for awhile it seemed that no more people were going to join the meeting somebody spoke. I wasn't surprised at who was holding the meeting

"Good evening let the boss meeting start my name is Kirito" Kirito said

People stopped chatting amongst themselves and looked at Kirito

"The first floor boss has been found a-"

Before Kirito could finish his sentence a man with spiky cactus hair interrupted him.

"Just hold on a sec who the heck are you and why should we believe a small brat like you found the boss room" he asked stepping up forward

"I'm a former beta tester" was all Kirito replied coldly.

"So why should we believe the words of a beta tester. All you beta players left us to fend for ourselves and took all the good quest and hunting grounds huh. I saw you give us everything you've got and let us handle the boss fight" he replied with a smirk

I was starting to get annoyed with this guy. I was just about ready to go up there and knock the guy out on his ass when a tall African man stood up.

"My I say something mister-"

"Kibaou"

"Mister Kibaou my name is Agil and you must have been living under a rock for awhile" Agil said

"Is that so and why's that" Kibaou asked with a frown on his face.

"You seem to have missed this guide book. It's located all over the first floor shops for free." Agil said

"So what does that have to do with this" he asked

"The author of the book is Argo -the rat- a former beta tester. In the book their is information on everything from field bosses to types of weapons you can find on this floor and it's all made up from beta testers." Agil said

Kibaou looked angry as the crowed seem to side with Agil

" You also have to realize that the beta players are stuck here to. Even with the knowledge from the beta many still died and there are also some who stayed behind to help some of the players. And even at that some of the beta players still died even with the knowledge from the beta many still died." I said from the spot I was standing from

"And who the hell are you" he yelled out

"Nobody you have to worry about cactus head" I said

Now he definitely looked angry as he stormed back to his seat. I look over to Kirito and he nods at me I nod back. I look over to Agil and surprised to see Andrew. Huh who knew he played video games.

"Know that we have that settled with. If any one does not have a guide book please step forward and I'll give you one" Kirito said.

About half the players went up to get a book.

"Great now that everyone has one lets go to the chapter about the boss." He said

"Illfang the Kobold lord is the first boss. He is over 2 meters tall, muscular, and covered in blue grey fur with golden red eyes. He uses a large bone axe and leather shield to attack. He has four Hp bars. When he reaches 1/3 of his health he will toss his weapon away in favor for the Talwar attached to his back. He has three Ruin Kobold Sentinels protecting him when we enter the room and three more spawn in every time he loses a health bar making a total of 12 to deal with. Although many things have changed since the beta it might be safe to say Kayaba might have changed it so we'll take it on carefully. I want two party's to take on the sentinels the rest will be fighting the boss in shifts okay" Kirito explained

Nobody made any objections

"Good now I suggest you all form parties and prepare for battle tomorrow." Was the last thing he said as mostly everyone left.

I looked over at Kirito and saw he had his hands full with 4 girls lucky. Sarah and I headed over to Agil who stayed behind.

" Uncle Andy I didn't know you played video games" Sarah said running up and hugging Andrew.

"Hay squirt I didn't know you were stuck here to. How you holding up" he said

"We 're doing fine for now I was surprised to see you in here" I said walking up to him

"Jake so this was why you wanted the day off" he said

"You caught me I wanted to play this game with my sister." I said half telling the truth.

"We'll I'm glad Sarah has someone looking out for her." He said.

"Yea well anyway I was wondering if you're going to fight this boss battle." I asked

"Course I am why'd you think I showed up and you" he said

"I was going to go over to talk to Kirito if we could handle the sentinels I really don't want to put her in danger fighting the boss but she insisted we help" I said

"You are always the protective brother" he said

We said our goodbyes and we headed over to Kirito who was still talking to the girls and 2 other guys. I recognized both of them. One was Heathcliff and the other was the man I meet before we left to the next village I think his name was Klein were now speaking with him as well.

"Wow I didn't know you were so popular" I said teasingly

All heads turn over to me and Sarah

"Man make one comment and suddenly I am the center of attention" I said jokingly

Kirito smiles "So you participating in the boss battle." He asked

"Actually that's why I came here to talk to you about. In privet." I said he nods

"Artemis why don't you go and introduce yourself to Kirito's friends while I talk with him" I said

"Sure" was all she said as we walked off a good distance from anyone's hearing range or listening skill.

"I guess you don't want anyone to hear what we're about to talk about with the listening skill as well." Kirito guessed

"I kind of figured that Argo would have a high listening skill she would tell Sarah what I'm going to tell you."  
I said

"So what is it" he asked

"I don't want Sarah to fight in the boss battles but she insist that she wants to help"

"But you being an over protective brother you don't want her to fight right" he guessed

"Yes but she insists so I was hoping that you would let us just handle the sentinels with whatever team your making to handle them." I said

"Well I personally with my party were going to handle the sentinels while I have Heathcliff handle the boss itself but I guess we could use two extra pair of hands to help." He said

"Great lets go meet my new teammates for this battle" I said walking back towards the group of girls that we're huddled around Sarah laughing and talking. I guess Heathcliff and Klein got tired of waiting for us

"I guess the girls took a liking to her" I said as we walked back up to them.

"So I take it you've all introduced yourselves" I said as the girls turned to look at me.

"Yea I just finished introducing myself " Sarah said.

"Good because you guys will be working together" I said standing in front of them

"The seven of us will be handling the sentinels okay" Kirito said

"Alright but I wanted to fight the boss" Sarah sighed.

"We'll I guess I have to introduce myself as well" I said

"The names Apollo I'm Artemis older brother its nice to meet you girls" I said . One by one each one of the girls introduced themselves.

Sicilia the second youngest girl, at around 12, in this group. She had light brown hair tied in two pony tails by two small ribbons and brown eyes. She also was a beast tamer taming a feathery dragon that sits on top of her head. She had a sword and shield as her weapon choice.

Asuna she had long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She was the fastest in the group and has tended to overkill her enemy's from what Kirito told me. She used a ripper as her weapon

Lisbeth had pink hair and dark pink eyes. She was a blacksmith and what I was told was she had never failed an enchantment once so far. She held a giant war hammer as her weapon of choice.

Argo-the rat- she had dark brown hair and eyes. She had 3 whiskers marks painted on her face. Why I don't know. She always wore a cloak that covered her face. She was an information broker and the best one at that. She could find anything out that you needed information on for a price though. If you were swimming in coal them you might be able to afforded her ridicules prices.

After introductions were done and over with I let Sarah hang out ewith the girls to have fun while Kirito and I made sure we had everything ready for tomorrow. I was hoping she would make friends with them and they could get along so that I could trust them to watch over her if I was not there for her. So far I could tell they were getting along. With the girls gone Kirito and I went to the fields to do some last minute leveling.

"So mind I asking what level you are" I asked

"15 you" he replied

"Same here so we fight the boss tomorrow" I said

"Yea" was all he said

"You worried" I asked

"No not really why you're worried or what" he asked

"Somewhat I have a gut feeling something bad is gonna happen tomorrow and my guts never been wrong" I said a bit worried

"All we can do now is hope that we're strong enough to overcome any challenge we face tomorrow" he said

"I hope your right" I said

We had gone to the fields to do what little leveling we could do. Surprisingly we both leveled up once making us level 16. We headed back to the town and to the little restaurant that was there. When we got there I saw the 5 girls sitting and laughing at something. At what I don't know.

"Well I'm glad you guys are getting along" I said walking up to the table

"Oh hi brother when you get here" Sarah asked

"Just now don't worry Kirito and I won't bother you girls we'll be siting over there if you need us" I said pointing to one of the empty tables in the corner of the room

"Okay" was all I got from her as they went back to discussing what ever they were talking about earlier.

Kirito and I both went to the small table and sat down. An NPC waitress came over asking for our order.

"I'll have a Shirley Templar" I said

"A simple soda is all" Kirito said

The waitress left and brought back our drinks. With our drinks in hand we began to discuss on who and how we would be taking on the sentinels. After a good bit of discussion we came to a concussion. Argo, Lisbeth and Sicilia would handle one sentinel. Kirito and Asuna would take on one themselves and Sarah and I would take on one as well. With who was working with who and a small plan for tomorrow we just started to have a normal conversation like what we've been doing over the last time we seen each other. Time had passed by quick and it was getting late. We went over to the girls and I told Sarah that it was time to head back to our rooms at the inn to sleep for tomorrow's battle.  
Tomorrow was the first boss and we would need all the energy we have to take it on. Tomorrow we will win if not we won't ever stand a chance at escaping this game.

* * *

**Love it hate it leave a comment**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I don't have much to do this weekend so I guess I'll update a lot or a little depends **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing about sao or any items and other stuff that might look like it came from some other game or show**

* * *

I couldn't sleep much of the night. I kept on having the feeling something bad was going to happen. I just stayed awake looking out the window at the night sky. The stars the sky the moon it all looked beautiful. It's strange looking at something so beautiful and yet something so dangerous at the same time. I looked over to Sarah. She was sleeping peacefully in my bed. We have two beds and yet every time I wake up I find her in my bed. I didn't mind I would do anything to make her happy. I stayed looking out the window till I nodded off.

"Wake up com on wake up were going to be late" I heard as I felt someone pushing me.

"Come on Jake I don't want to miss the battle" Sarah said

I groaned and open my eyes to see Sarah standing over me with her bow and quiver on her back ready for battle.

"I'm up I'm up" I said getting up from my spot next to the window

"Well hurry up were we supposed to be at the meeting point 5 minutes ago." She complained

"Alright already I'm up let me just equip my armor and weapons" I said getting up.

You can do that while running now let's go" she said as she took my hand and she bolted out the door dragging me behind her. I barely had time to open my menu and put on my armor before I was helplessly dragged out.

When we got there we noticed we noticed Kirito and the others waiting for us.

"Sorry guys we're late my brother was still asleep when I woke up" Sarah said

"It's okay we just got here as well" Asuna said.

"Well I think that's everyone that's gonna show up Heathcliff I think it's time to head out" I heard Kirito say to Heathcliff

Heathcliff nods and takes point on our march towards the boss room. Kirito the girls and the rest of us were taking up the rear and discussing our plan. We arrived at the large doors that lead into the boss room. Heathcliff turned around and spoke.

"Today we face the ultimate challenge. Today we face the first boss. We will win we will show the people that this game can be beat we will prevail. I am glad to be fighting alongside strong people and I know that we will win. I know we're ready."

Cheers erupted from the group of players here after Heathcliff finished his speech. Pleased he turns around and opens the door to the boss room. We move to the front to get a good look of the area. It was a dark long room with torches lining the side of the room. Sitting on a throne on the other side if the room was Illfang. With a roar he stands up and 3 sentinels appear from behind him. Everyone was still and quiet. Then one word was said

"CHARGE"

And we all rushed in to the room. On the other side the three sentinels rushed at us all leaving behind their master. With our three small groups we were able to distract the sentinels letting the main party's fight the boss.

* * *

The boss fight was going well with Heathcliff leading the main attack on the boss and us handling the sentinels. But throughout the battle I kept having an uneasy feeling in my stomach and it only grew as each Heath bar fell. It also didn't help that I kept worrying about Sarah. Although I knew she was safe we were fighting our sentinel near the boss which was dangerous. We had dispatched a total of 9 sentinels. Which means the boss had tow bars left. I looked over at the boss after we defeated our sentinel and saw it was on the last bit of health before it would be on its last bar and switch to its Talwar. A final strike from Heathcliff sends it on its last bar of Heath and summoning the last three sentinels.

"Here we go last one ready Sarah" I said

"Ready"

The sentinel came rushing at us. Sarah fired a few arrows at it slowing it down a bit. I quickly rush at it. I swing both my swords aiming for its head slicing it clean off in one hit. We were done with our sentinel I started to walk back to Sarah to watch the boss fight when

"Look out" was all I heard as an arrow flew past my head. I looked back and saw another sentinel. I thought that was the last one. I looked over to the others and they were still fighting the sentinels. I quickly turn back to the sentinel just in time to block his attack. Sarah fired another arrow hitting it in the head killing it. I retreated back to Sarah.

"I thought that was the last one" I asked

"I thought so to" Sarah said I look over to the other girls they were having trouble now that they had to take care of two sentinels.

"Sarah help the girls out" I said

"On it" and she left running towards them

I ran over to Kirito and Asuna as they finished taking care of the two sentinels.

" what's going on here I thought they stopped spawning after we take care of the last three" I said

"I don't know ether it must have changed since the beta" as soon as Kirito finished his sentence another sentinel spawned in.

"Get ready here comes another one" I said.

* * *

After awhile we realized every 5 minutes a sentinel spawned and we quickly took care of the so we wouldn't be overrun. All seven of us stood together waiting for the next one to spawn. I looked over at the boss and saw it had just reached half way of its health.

"The fights taking longer than I thought" I said

"We were supposed to help them after the last sentinel" Kirito said

"Yea well we have to do our job and keep them off their backs" Sarah said

"Plus we don't have to worry as much about each other since one only spawns every 5 minutes." Asuna said

"How long till the next one spawns" I asked

"3 minutes" Argo said

A roar grabs the seven of us attention. We looked over to the boss as he threw his weapon down and grabbed another from his back. Something felt wrong I could feel it. Then I heard Kirito shout

"Get back that's not a Talwar"

I looked at him for a sec then back to the boss. I saw that nobody was paying attention to him. I looked at Heathcliff. He still had his calm demeanor but I could see in his eyes that he was worried. I could see him giving out orders I just couldn't hear him we were too far from him. I looked like he was telling the players to retreat some followed right away others just stood there confused. Then Illfang swings his weapon at those who just stood there. I saw many people get flung across the room. They all were down but they weren't dead yet. If they didn't get away from him they would be.

"Can you girls handle the sentinel" I asked

"Yes" is what I got from Sarah.

"Alright be careful" I said

"Be careful yourself" she said

I only nod and look over to Kirito. Apparently getting my message we both ran as fast as we could towards the boss. As we ran we could see Heathcliff blocking most of the attacks as he tried to organize the panicking players. Many people were just cowering in fear only the few who still had their sanity were dragging the knocked out players. As we got closer a swing from Illfang caused Heathcliff to lose his balance. The boss took notice of that and quickly activated a sword skill at Heathcliff who has yet to recover from the previous attack. As the attack came closer Heathcliff was barely able to put his shield up in time to prevent himself from taking the full amount of damage. The attack was powerful enough to send him flying back losing his shield in the process. Illfang took this chance to prepare another attack at the now in unprotected Heathcliff. Heathcliff still showed his calm face and demeanor but I could see in his eyes he was worried. As Illfangs sword came down at him Kirito and I were barely able to reach him. We stepped in front of him and raised our swords just in time to block its attack. The sheer power behind the attack almost brought us to our knees. Finally Illfang released the attack and moved back.

"Get reorganize everyone well hold it off" I said to him

He just gets up and picks his shield up and falls back.

"Get ready it's about to attack" Kirito said

Illfang sword swings at us. We split up dodging its attack and rushed at him. We attacked from different sides. I slashed at him from the left while Kirito from the right. Illfang had brought his sword back up and swung it at us from the left. I blocked it with both my blades allowing Kirito to attack. We followed like that for awhile. One of us blocks the other attacks at the opening that one of us created slowly chirping its health away. 1/4 of its health remained. Unfortunately as soon as I finished attacking him he releases a powerful roar that sent us flying back. I looked up and noticed he sent us a good bit of distance from him. Know the only closes player near him were the girls and they were too busy handling two sentinels. They didn't notice Illfang before it was too late. He swung his blade and only then did they notice him. They had no time to escape and Sicilia the only one with a shield was blocking a attack from one of the sentinels. Time seemed to slow down as I got up. I was yelling at them telling them to dodge or do something. I watched as Illfangs sword in my eyes slowly came at them. I was running towards them even though I knew I wouldn't make it. I felt helpless again like how I watched my mother die I'm going to watch my sister die as well.

It seemed ether god finally gave me a break or maybe it was Lady Luck but a player had jumped in front of them and blocked the attack. I didn't care who it was that blocked it as long as he could hold back its attack for us to get to them. The player was successfully able to hold back his attack when we reached him I was surprised to see who the player was that saved my sister. Coper. The kid who tried to MPK us saved them. Illfang retried back letting us reach Coper and the girls.

"Coper help the girls with the sentinels leave this monster to me" I said with venom in my words.

I felt angry and wanted to make this thing pay for trying to kill the only thing left in my life. The only person I want to protect. This thing was going to pay and I would make sure of it.

"Ready Kirito" I asked him as I prepared both my blades in my usual "ice pick" style.

"Ready" was all he said as we charged at Illfang.

He swings his sword at me but was blocked by Kiritos blade making it stumble back. I took this as my chance and attacked. Stabbing it in its chest followed by Kirito slashing it across the stomach. It was down to a sliver of health. It had stumbled back even more as we finished our attack. One more attack and it would be dead. We both ran at it and in on flowed motion I jump swinging my sword at its head while Kirito prepared to cut the damn thing in half. Illfang was defenseless against us both our attacks connected against him simultaneously successfully decapitating it and cutting his body in half destroying it as he started to disappear in a thousand pixels. A congratulations message appeared in the air along with a personal message saying that I got the last attack bonus. The crowed of awed players let out a cheer of rejoice as they celebrated their victory. I didn't really care about any of that all I cared about right now was my little sister I had to see and make sure she was safe. As soon as I landed on the ground I ran over to where my little sister was standing. I ran up to her and hugged her. I got on one knee and looked over her.

"Are you okay are you hurt at all" I asked looking at her

"No I'm fine thanks to that guy over there" she said pointing to Coper

Coper I almost forgot about him. I get up and walk over to him. He was standing away from everyone else. He noticed me as I walked to him

"Thank you Coper. You saved my sisters life" I said to him

A little shocked at what I said he looks at me "it was nothing you saved my life and gave me that ovule even though I tried to kill you guys. I owed you. And I noticed how over protective you were when you were fighting the sentinels and I was the close by so"

"I don't care why you saved them just... thank you now I owe you" I said smiling at him

He smiles back "you're welcome and don't worry you don't owe me nothing I still feel like I owe you for saving my life" he said

I nodded to him and walked back over to my sister and the girls and Kirito who had rejoined with his party.

"I'm glad your okay you worried me" I said walking back to Sarah

"You worry too much but yea I was a bit worried to" she said as I hugged her again. We stopped hugging and looked over to Kirito and the girls who were busy talking about something.

"Hey you what the hell why didn't you warn us about the weapon changing because of you my friend is dead" I heard someone yell at us. I turn around and looked at the man who yelled at us. Kibaou. Everyone turned to look at us.

"What are you talking about" I said my voice calm which only seemed to anger him

"YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT. YOU KNEW ABOUT THE WEAPON" he yelled

"I didn't" I said

"YOU LIAR. YOU AND THAT OTHER GUY WERE ABLE TO EASILY TAKE THAT THING ON." He continued to yell

"And" I said

"THAT MEAN YOU TO ARE BETA TESTERS. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE THAT YOU CAN FIGHT AGAINST SOMETHING LIKE THAT. YOU PROBABLY CHEATED YOU, YOU BEATER. NOBODY CAN FIGHT LIKE THE WAY YOU DO AND STILL BE ABLE TO USE SWORD SKILLS" he yelled

"That is enough Kibaou" Heathcliff said walking up to him

"NO THESE GUYS ARE CHEATERS AND THEY LET MY FRIEND DIE" he said with even more furry at being told to calm down.

I looked over to Kirito and I could tell he was going to do something stupid.

He started laughing. Not like a ha, ha more like a creepy kind of laugh.

"So you think I we are bets testers well your half right I am and don't compare me to those other beta testers I'm way better than them" he said while equipping an item that he got when we both got the last hit on the boss. It was a black coat.

"I like the name you gave us earlier just call me a beater" he said walking up the stairs. We all followed him. I was somewhat surprised that Coper followed as well but he said he felt like he still owed me. Kirito stopped at the front of the stairs and looked back at us

"Why are you guys following me they just think you're a beater to" he said

"It wouldn't matter if you left or not Kibaou would have found a way to shift the blame on us" I said walking past him

"And besides who's going to look out for you" I said as I opened the door to the next floor leaving behind a stunned crowed and an angry Kibaou

* * *

**Love it hate it its late leave a comment my grammer still sucks  
**

**Bye/Night**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter for you guys and gals hope you love it.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing about SAO or any items from other games or shows only my thoughts**

* * *

Guess who won the worst brother of the year award. I'll give you a hint it starts with m and ends in e. I guess I fucked up bad. It has been over 4 months and the front lines are now at floor 25. I guess it started right after the first floor. I became over protective of her. Never letting her out of my sight. She grew annoyed and wanted some space. I didn't give her any and it only made her mad. I stopped her from fighting in any of the boss fights and if her Heath even dropped an inch I would immediately give her a potion to heal her. On floor 10 she had enough. When it was just the two of us out there leveling she got hurt and I remember fussing over it. She got angry and started yelling at me. She kept on saying how I never gave her any space and never let her do anything. The one thing that I remember the most though is her last words before she ran off.

"I hate you, you never let me do anything you just controlling my life I wish you just left me alone and never bothered me again"

Those words stung. I could live with an I hate you but the way she said it sounded like she meant it. After that she ran off. I tried looking for her. I found her locked in her room. She wouldn't listen to me or answer me. Then she finally yelled out

"Leave me alone and don't bother me again"

Now those words hurt. I finally left not before saying

"Fine if you want me gone them I will go"

And with that I left her. I had sent a message to both Kirito and Coper to watch over her and made sure she was safe at all times. I realize only now how stupid I was to leave her. But the past is the past. I still watch over her I make sure she's safe at all times.

After the boss fight I had gained the "shadow guardians cloak" it looked almost like Kiritos "coat of midnight" except it was lined red and had a hood that covered most of my face so I usually kept the hood off. It gave me a huge boost in my hiding, searching, and speed. It help me hide in the shadows from Sarah, Kirito and the girls when I knew they were going somewhere dangerous. I knew Kirito could handle anything so eventually I stopped following them. But I always made sure she was safe at all cost. I haven't revealed myself to them at all. Only occasionally sending a message to Kirito or Coper to see how Sarah was doing.

Since I left her I had to grow stronger not for myself but for her to make sure she would be safe if she ever got into trouble that she couldn't get out of. I was now level 46 I was close to mastering duel blades and I already mastered one-handed straight sword. My hiding and searching skills were also close to being mastered. Archery was more than half way mastered but still needed a good bit. I had three free skill slots and I still haven't pick which skill to put in the free slot. I also sold my two Anneal blades and got two new ones. Eclipse was the first one I found after defeating a field boss. It was a long straight one-handed sword. The blade itself was all black. The other was called Black Blaze. It was also a long one-handed sword that I found in a dungeon. The blade was also black. The only difference is that the black blaze had no guard. This made it easier to use it in my normal stance.

* * *

I sat there on a bench at the center of one of the towns at the front lines. I was waiting for someone. I heard small movement coming from my left.  
I had my hood up so I couldn't see who it was but I had an idea.

"What did you find out" I asked

"The guy you're looking for is not here In the game. I checked all the names you have me and none of them were found" the man said

I sighed I hand him the payment I promised "remember nobody needs to know who asked about this guy" I said

"Alright but mind me asking why you're so interested in finding him" the man asked as I handed him over the money

"We have some.. unsettled business we need to take care of." Was all I said as I got up and left heading to my room in I rented in the inn.

So ether he didn't log onto the game on launch day or he's using a different name. Either way I'll have to be careful. With not worrying so much on Sarah I was able to do some searching on the real reason I came into this game. He was a slippery guy always able to hide ether way when I find him he's going to wish it was the police that found him and not me. I opened the door to my room and changed to standard clothes. A simple black shirt and pants. I laid down on my bed thinking of what I would do tomorrow.

"I could continue my search for this guy or" I opened my menu and scrolled down my messages.

"Take on this so called dragon Kayaba was talking about"

I've been searching for this guy for a week and I have a feeling that he's not here in the game. I guess there's no reason chasing someone who's not here I guess I'll give this dragon fight a try.

The next morning I headed for the floor 9. Floor 9 was the first floor that changed from warm forest and plains to snowing and snow covered forest and plains. It wasn't really cold to wear you had to wear a big coat to keep yourself warm.

As I came out of the teleport gate ,the links each floor together instead of coming through the Dungeon, I took in the sight of the white land around me. Snow covered most of the floor and roof of the buildings. I had no clue where to look for this dragon. There weren't many places a dragon could hide from except. I looked in the distance to see the only mountain on this floor. Well just my luck that mountain is a long way from here and it was in the opposite direction of where the dungeon is no wonder nobody ever searched in that over there. Well enough complaining might as well start walking.

Well the walk over to the mountain wasn't as long as I thought it would take but still took awhile. I was now nearing the bottom of the mountain.

"I'm here now where the hell am I supposed to go."

I looked around the area and found a small opening in the side of the mountain. I walked towards it and went into the opening

"Great it's dark how the hell am I supposes to see where I'm going."

Hang on a minute I think I remember a skill that help me see in the dark. I open my menu and click the night vision skill and putting it in one of my empty slots. I clicked on it and I could see a bit better.

"We'll its better than nothing I guess" I said heading deeper into the small cave.

As I headed deeper I could see the walls were now lined with ice and so was the floor. I could see a bit of light from coming from the other end of the cave. I turned off my night vision and walked cautiously towards the light. When I finally reached the end I was blinded by the sunlight. I looked around my surroundings. I had somehow walked up the entire mountain.

"So where the hell is the dragon" I asked nobody in particular

I received my answer as the dragon flew up from behind me. And land in front of me along with four health bars and its name. The frost dragon.

"Oh...there's the dragon"

I gripped both my blades in my normal style and waited for it to make the first move. Instead of attacking me it flew into the air and flew around me. Great just great. I sheath both my blades in their scabbier and pull out the bow I had strapped to my back. Alright a few shots at its wings should bring it down. I fired my arrows all landing an there mark only to have them bounce of its wing. What the hell is that thing made of. As it circled around me it began to breath out giant chucks of ice at me. I was able to dodge them but it still kept flying around me. I noticed at one point it is low enough for me to jump on its back. That's a dumb idea I'm I don't know how many feet in the air. If I miss it's a long way down and SPLAT that's the end of me. Another chunk of ice is launched at me. God Damit I guess I got no choice. I pull out both my swords and get ready to jump. I see it start to fly low and I start running towards the edge. I jump and the only thought in my mind was "don't miss don't miss don't miss". I was relief to feel I landed on something as I stabbed my swords into the dragon holding on for dear life. It responded by letting out a loud roar of pain and tried to shake me off. I had landed on its back and I slowly stabbed my swords into it trying to reach its head. For every stab I made it always responded with a loud roar and then it tried to shake me off. At one point it started to do fly upside down hoping I would fall down. I saw that its health was almost half way and I was starting to get tired. I had to end this quick if not I might end up slipping off its back. I finally reached its head and I could tell he didn't like that. It shook its head violently trying to throw me off but I had a good grip on it. With one sword stabbed into its head I had the other slash at its head continuously. I didn't want to stab it in the eye and have him fly into the mountain. As I continued to slash it continued to shake its head. It was now nearing the last bit if health. I waited till I was near the top of the mountain before stabbing it one final time this time in the eye. I quickly pull out both my swords and jump off its head and onto the mountain. I land and roll across the floor to ease the landing. I looked back and saw the dragon fall and crash onto the top of the mountain next to me. It had almost no health at all one simple attack would finish it easily. I walk up to it slowly just in case it still had some fight left in it. It didn't it looked about done. I gripped both hands on one of my swords and rise it for the final attack. I thrust my sword into its head stabbing it and killing it sending it into a million pixels. A message pop up as well as items I got from defeating the beast. I looked at the items I got. Frost metal. Huh that's something. I took it out and a big piece of rock looking item appeared in my hands. It was entirely black with few hints of blue here and there in the metal.

"We'll looks like I found something to make my new weapon with"

Other then coal, experience, meat and scales not much else was given. I looked at the message I received. besides a level up message and a congrats message there was also a map that gave the name and location to the next dragon. The blaze dragon. Great a fire dragon. Oh well I'll cross that bridge when it comes for now I'm hungry and if I'm correct Kirito and the others are probably eating dinner right now at Agil's small restaurant. I might as well go and eat there. I put away the metal and then I realized something.

"How the hell am I supposed to get down"

The entrance I came through had somehow caved in. I looked over the edge.

"You know I feel like you hate me sometimes" I said looking up at the sky. Only one way down. I hate my life was all I thought as I jumped off the edge and slid all the way down the mountain

* * *

It took me about 10 minutes to reach the bottom and when I did I was covered from head to toe in snow. Now I was cold. I shook of most of what I could and headed back to the town and to headed to Agil's small movable restaurant which was always on the front lines.

I stepped into the small building. The door ringing as I walked in. The place wasn't packed. It wasn't quite as famous as other player restaurants put it was cheap and it had a bar. I pulled my hood over my face so Kirito and the others wouldn't recognize me since they never saw the item I got from the boss. I walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the stools. I could hear footsteps approach me.

"Same as usual Jake" Agil asked

"Yea thanks Andrew" I replied

Agil leaves and comes back placing a drink in front of me. I take a sip.

"So how's Sarah doing" I asked

"She's doing fine" he said cleaning a cup. Although the automaticity clean themselves it was a habit both of us had when we bartended.

"Has she gotten into any trouble" I asked taking another sip from my drink.

"Nothing she or the others couldn't handle" he said as he continued to clean the glass

"So nothing new happened with them" I asked

"We'll there's a new girl that they seem to hang around with." He said as he looked at the glass one more time. Apparently pleased he put it away and took out another one.

"Really so what's her name" I asked as I finished my drink

"Konno Yuuki" he said

"So what's here story" I asked

"Well she was found out by Argo because she had created an 11 hit original skill" he said

"Wow now that's something it's hard to create an original skill and at that an 11 hit one. The highest combo I heard of was 5 and that's pushing it" I said

"Yea and she was offering to teach it to anyone who could beat her" he said

"So I take it Kirito took this challenge" I asked

"He did I was there when he took it. He lost though" he said

"So he lost what happened next" I asked

"Well your sister challenged her and I was surprised that she lasted longer than Kirito" he said

"So she got a sword now" I asked

"Yup she picked that skill after you left" he said

I stayed quiet

"Anyways after she lost Yuuki had acknowledged them as strong players and wanted to join their party. Asuna and Sarah were more than happy to accept her into the group and that's the gist of it" he said finishing the story.

"Well that's something I didn't expect Kirito to ever lose but then again there's always someone out there that could be stronger then you" I said

"Yea I guess so. I've been meaning to ask you something" Agil said

"Yea what is it"

"Why haven't you ever gone back to Sarah after a few days of giving her space. I mean I'm pretty sure that's what she wanted was some time to herself." He asked

"Huh well I might as well tell you. One of the main reasons was I was looking for someone. Someone very dangerous that could hurt her if she got caught in the cross fire." I said

"So your still looking for him" he said

"Yea I had gotten a tip he'd be here in the game." I said

"So that's the main reason you played this game was to find him. And what If you did find him and this wasn't a death game and a normal one." He asked looking at me

"Simple I would hack into his account and steal the date about him from the game. The game keeps record of all players and the calibrations we all did when we got the nerve gear. I would have had most of his information and If I was lucky his face" I explained

"So you thought it out through" he asked

"Yea"

"So is he here or not" he asked

"No I guess he ether didn't log on or is using a different name I was given" I said

"So now that you know he's not here are you going back to Sarah I'm pretty sure she misses you" he said

"I wish I could but there's still a few things I have to finish before I can go back to her. For now I'll stick to the shadows and watch her from there. Besides I've seen her grow in strength and know she can take care of herself. I was just being an over protective brother that drove her away from me" I said

As I finished saying that I heard the bell to the door ring as well as laughter. I didn't turn around I could tell who it was.

"Well looks like there here I'll be right back" was all he said as he left to tend to Kirito and the girls leaving me to my thoughts.

Soon very soon Sarah I'll be back I just need to get a little stronger then I can go back to being your brother. But for now I'll be your shadow guardian. And with that I left the restaurant and headed back to my room at the inn at in this town.

* * *

**I was up pretty late last night. I couldn't sleep so I took out my phone and started typing it out in my notes. Yea Yuuki is gonna be in here. I still looking for a way to stop her from dieing. I might make up something Idk anyways**

**Love it hate it leave a comment.**

**Bye**


	7. Authors notes

**Authors Notes**

* * *

**Hey guys its Blake here and I am so sorry for what I have to say.**

**I have been reading over and over the story and honestly its the best work I've ever done...but there are certain things in the story I wanted to add in that would have worked better in the beginning. So that means that i will be redoing this story...Again**

**I will be leaving this story posted till I get to where I want in the other story. the name will change fir the next story and I am going to work really hard on it.**

**You probably wont see the first chapter till next week or the weekend because I am testing in school all this week. (I am a freshmen in high school and in the school band). Plus I need to practice for an upcoming concert I am having at my school. **

**Huh some much to do oh well I'm sure there's other people out there that are who have a lot more on there plate then i do I just complaining.**

**Anyways I better end it here thanks for those who have been reading up to here and I am very sorry if you thought this was another chapter.**

* * *

**Bye**


End file.
